A Rabbit's Wish
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: He just wanted his family. And one day, the Rabbit's wish was finally granted. Please read and review!
1. Free

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Free~**

Momiji Sohma laughed as he skipped his way to school, his honey-blonde hair glinting in the sun as his copper eyes shone brightly.

Hatsuharu Sohma could only give a small smile as his brown eyes took in the happy Rabbit of the zodiac. His white hair with black roots ruffled gently in the breeze as he walked a little faster to catch up to the hyper blonde.

It had been two weeks since the curse had been broken and Akito was revealed to be a girl. None of the Sohmas could ever forget the day the curse was lifted.

The day they gained their freedom.

"So are you gonna visit Rin after school?" the blonde-haired boy asked the taller male at his side.

Haru's face softened and he gave a genuine smile at the thought of the woman he's been in love with and loved for so long.

"Yeah," the bi-haired boy answered, "I promised I'd go with Tohru to see her. You know how much she cares about her."

Momiji's face brightened at the thought of the sweet and selfless girl who'd done so much for the Sohmas. "Tohru's really something, isn't she?" the former rabbit of the zodiac asked rhetorically. "She never once hated any of us after she found out about the curse. Not even Akito when h—_she_ was so mean to her." The smaller boy blinked before giggling. "It's gonna take a while to get used to that! I never pictured Akito being a girl before and when we find out, we're completely blown away!"

"I know what you mean," Haru chuckled. "It's definitely going to take some time getting used to the new Akito."

"But Rin still doesn't forgive her, does she," Momiji stated with knowing eyes.

"No," the taller male sighed, "But I don't blame her. After what she's been through, I think she has a right to be angry. I mean, it's a wonder that Yuki forgave Akito after everything h—_she_ did to him."

"But everything's going to change now, aren't they?" Momiji asked his cousin.

"Yeah," the taller boy said before they continued walking to school in a comfortable silence.

* * *

-Kaibara High School-

"Good morning everyone!" sang Momiji as he skipped over to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Good morning, Momiji," Yuki smiled at the younger boy. "And good morning to you, too, Haru."

"Good morning!" Tohru chirped happily as she held onto Kyo's hand, the latter blushing slightly.

"Ooooh!" Momiji giggled as he spied the former Cat of the zodiac's hand intertwined with the older girl's. "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—"

Before Momiji could finish his little song, Kyo had smashed his fist down onto the blonde-haired child's head. "Shut up, brat!"

"Waaah! Tohru, Kyo's picking on me!" the copper-eyed boy feigning tears.

"It's okay, Momiji, I'm sure Kyo didn't mean it!" the brown-haired girl said, trying to placate the younger boy as a small blush still lingered on her cheeks.

Yuki and Haru only smiled at the three. "How's Rin doing?" Yuki asked his younger cousin.

"She's getting better," Haru smiled a little before it fell from his face, "but it's still going to be a while until she's well enough to get back to her life."

"She still hasn't forgiven, Akito?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Can you honestly blame her for holding a grudge?" Haru retorted. ""Akito's never given her a reason for thinking anything but bad things about her. And speaking of Rin…Tohru!"

The turquoise-eyed girl turned to the former Ox of the zodiac. "Yes?"

"I was going to see Rin today and I wondered if you wanted to go and see her with me?" Haru asked.

"Okay!" she smiled happily, nodding.

Just then the bell sounded, reminding all students to get to class.

"Well, see you all after school!" Momiji waved to Tohru and the rest before heading off to class with the former Ox of the zodiac right behind him.

They never noticed the pair of copper orbs following them.

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	2. Confrontation

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Confrontation~**

Alina Sohma watched as Momiji bounced to school with his cousin. Her short, honey-blonde hair gleaming in the sun while her copper eyes shone with confusion and disgust.

"Why?" the woman whispered to herself as she started off towards the Sohma compound. "Why did I remember now?"

Yes, Alina Sohma remembered everything she wanted to forget. She remembered the boy she gave birth to. The boy cursed with the spirit of the Rabbit of the zodiac; the _thing_ that had caused her so much pain.

"Hatori told me he'd erase that thing from my memories," Alina spoke to herself, "Then what went wrong? How could his work have been undone?"

The moment she stepped inside the compound, Alina changed her course and went towards the home of Hatori Sohma.

"Hatori?" Alina called out softly, but loud enough for the man inside to have heard her.

The shoji door opened to reveal Hatori Sohma without his customary doctor's coat, instead in a pair of dress pants and a well-ironed button-down shirt.

"Aliina," the dull-lilac-eyed man said in surprise, his unhidden eye widening slightly. "What are you doing here? Is there something you need?"

"Y-Yes," the woman stuttered nervously, "Could we go inside and discuss this? I don't feel too comfortable with speaking about this matter like this."

"Of course, come in," the black-haired man agreed as he stepped aside to let the woman go inside before he went in, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Have a seat," Hatori gestured to a chair across from his desk where he sat. "Now, what is it that you needed to discuss?"

Alina was silent for a moment. "How?" She finally whispered. "How could I remember after you erased him from my mind?"

"What?" the black-haired man's eye widened in shock. "What are you talking about?" he asked carefully, hoping that she wasn't speaking about what he thought she was.

"You know very well just what I'm talking about, Hatori Sohma!" Alina told the man. "You erased that-that _thing_ from my mind so that I could live peacefully! How could I have remembered him now! You said it was permanent!"

_'It should have been!'_ The former Dragon of the zodiac thought in alarm before calming himself. "When did you begin to remember?"

"About two weeks ago," the honey-blonde haired woman replied curtly.

_'The same time the curse was broken!'_ Hatori thought in shock. _'But if her block was released, then that might mean that…'_

"Well, what would you have me do, then?" He asked, hands clasped in his lap professionally.

"Do? _DO?_ I want you to get rid of that _thing_ from my mind!" Alina screeched.

Hatori's eye hardened. "You will never address Momiji that way, do you understand? That boy has gone through more than you know. We all have."

"What do you mean by 'W—" the copper-eyed woman began before realization settled onto her features. "You're one of them, too aren't you? You can turn into some animal, too, can't you?"

"Maybe and maybe not," the dark-haired man countered. "But in any case, I need time before I can re-wipe your mind. There are things that need to be checked and confirmed before I do anything."

"How long?" Alina gritted her teeth.

"A week or so at the most," Hatori answered after a moment, "Possibly a little more, but there is no definite answer to your question. But remember this: You were lucky to even have Momiji as your son. While you, your husband and daughter were living blissfully ignorant lives, that boy has gone through more than you and your family has in entire lifetime."

Alina remained silent as she contemplated the older man's words before silently leaving the room.

Once the door closed, the black-haired man slumped in his chair, his head resting on his two fists atop his desk. "How did she remember?" He asked himself. "She shouldn't have been able to remember. So how did she, then?

Hatori stood up and went to a tall bookshelf and took out a small grey journal. He opened the journal to reveal many different names, their relationships with which Sohma and a date. It was a log of all the mind wipes he'd done.

"Alina's wipe was done more than a decade ago and it held for so long. But then why did it break now? What happened to make this happen?" the Sohma family doctor muttered as he located the honey-blonde haired woman's name on the list.

Picking up the black coat that went with his ensemble, he took the book and went out to discover if his suspicions were correct.**  
**

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	3. Rain Clouds

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Rain Clouds~**

"It's going to rain," Yuki stated, puzzled.

"Rain?" Tohru repeated as she looked up, only to see dark grey clouds sweeping in slowly. "But we were supposed to have clear skies today and nothing but sunshine with a little breeze!"

It was their lunch period and the Sohmas, Tohru, Uo, and Hana were up on the roof, eating their lunches.

"Something bad's gonna to happen," Momiji murmured, looking up at the now partially overcast sky.

"What do you mean, Momiji?" the grey-haired Sohma asked curiously.

"Can't you feel it?" the honey-blonde boy asked.

"Rainclouds can sometimes be a sign that something bad's going to happen," Hatsuharu explained to the confused people around him. "And the darker they are, the worse the situation will be."

Kyo was about to retort when he remembered what had happened to him on a day that rained heavily.

(AN: For those that don't remember, Kyo's 'true form' was revealed on a rainy day.)

Momiji nodded in confirmation. "I'm just getting a feeling that something bad is gonna happen," the copper-eyed boy explained.

A tense silence settled over the group.

"You know, Momiji," Tohru spoke up, breaking the silence, "Even if something bad happens, there's always the chance that something good could come out of it."

"Huh?" the former Rabbit of the zodiac tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when my mom died?" Tohru reminded. "I was so sad and lonely, but I had Uo and Hana, and then pretty soon, I had the Sohmas as my friends and family, too!"

It took a while, but Momiji finally nodded his head happily as he grasped the meaning of what the older girl was trying to say.

_'I know she's right,'_ the blonde-haired boy thought. _'But I can't shake the feeling that something bad's gonna happen…'_

* * *

-Sohma Estate-

Alina sat on at the table with her head in her hands when she heard the clock chime three times. The honey-blonde-haired woman looked up at the clock to see it was time for her to pick Momo up from school.

_'That's right,'_ Alina remembered, freezing, _'Momo's going over to her friend's house for a sleepover.'_ She took off her shoes and once again took a seat at the table, resuming her previous position.

"Alina?" a male voice called. "I'm home!"

The blonde-haired woman looked up. "I'm in the dining room, dear," she called back.

Alina heard the familiar shuffling of slippers on the floor as she watched her husband come into view.

**_F R U I T S~B A S K E T_**

Akio Sohma had deep brown hair lightly streaked with grey. He had deep brown eyes, unlike his wife's copper ones and a lightly tanned complexion.

He wore a navy-blue business suit and traded his black dress shoes off for black slippers.

**_F R U I T S~B A S K E T_**

Akio leaned over and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Akio asked. "Is there something on your mind?"

Alina studied her husband's face. The once youthful man she knew was gone. Although he was still cheerful, she could clearly see the weariness he often tried to hide. But there was something else; something she never paid mind to, nor understood.

At least until now.

Deep within the eyes of her husband was the small glimmer of sorrow Akio often tried to hide from her.

"—na?" a voice called.

"—lina!" the voice grew louder.

"ALINA!" the voice shouted this time.

Jerking out of her thoughts, Alina met the concerned gaze of her husband.

"Are you all right?" the brown-haired man asked, worriedly. "I can go and get Hatori if you want."

_'Hatori…'_ the woman thought before answering. _'Does he know about that _thing_?'_

"No, I'm fine," Alina assured the man sitting beside her. "But I have speak with you about something."

"What is it?" Akio asked, seeing the serious look on his wife's face.

Alina took a deep breath. "I've been having visions of sorts lately," the blonde woman began.

"Visions?" Akio asked skeptically

Alina nodded. "I didn't know what was going on, so I thought they'd go away after a while," the woman confessed. "But they didn't. Instead, they became more frequent. I kept seeing things; things that I felt I should have remembered, but didn't want to."

Akio stiffened.

"Today I finally understood what was going on," Alina continued speaking, not noticing her husband's reaction. "I found out that I remembered the _thing_ that came out of my body."

"You know about Momiji, then?" Akio asked softly.

"Of course I know about that abomination!" Alina suddenly burst out. "How couldn't I? What with the visions and seeing him from time to time, it's impossible not to know him!"

"Alina," Akio said sternly, "I can tolerate many things. But if there's one thing I won't stand for, it's degrading _my child_."

"Your child?" Alina laughed. "You still consider _that_ _thing _your_ child_?"

"Yes," Akio answered with no hesitation. "I still consider Momiji _my child_, and I always have. Even though you chose to give him up, I didn't."

"The business trips," the blonde-haired woman said in realization. "They weren't business trips, were they?"

"No," Akio admitted, "I've never gone on a single business trip."

"You were with _that _boy," Alina's eyes widened, "I thought I saw you a few times when you supposed to be gone, but I made myself believe I was seeing things!"

"Yes, I took time to spend with _my child_," Akio retorted. "Yes, I lied to you. I refused to abandon _my child_ as you did."

"I talked to Hatori today," Alina said suddenly, "he told me he could try to do another mind-wipe."

"That isn't all, is it?" Akio asked. "You told him something else; something you didn't tell me."

"I only told him that I was having those visions for about two weeks," Alina replied.

_'Two weeks,' _Akio thought, _'But that was when…!'_

"Two weeks?" Akio asked in a low voice. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure," the blonde-haired woman snapped. "Why wouldn't I know when _that_ boy began appearing in my head all of a sudden?"

"You know something, don't know you?" Alina asked when she saw her husband's face take on a look of realization. "You've hidden enough from me! You'll tell me exactly what you know now, or I'm leaving with Momo and you'll see neither of us again!"

"Alina," Akio sighed. "Yes, I know something. But it isn't my story to tell. If you want to know so much, then go and speak with Akito. As the head of the Sohma family, either she can tell you, or I need her permission to tell you. It isn't something the entire Sohma family knows."

"Then take me to Akito," Alina demanded.

"I can't," Akio admitted, "You need to speak with Shigure or Hatori to see if she's well enough to see you."

"'Well enough'?" the blonde-haired woman asked skceptically.

"She has a weak body," the dark-haired man told his wife. "She's getting stronger, but she's still ill and is prone to having a relapse."

Alina was silent. "What do I do then?"

"Shigure has gone with Hatori," Akio answered, "So there's no chance of finding him. Your only choice right now is to stay put and act as though you still don't remember. If someone from the Main House finds out '_specifically one of the Zodiac'_, there'll be trouble."

Alina could only look at her husband with a mixture of helplessness and disbelief before giving sighing and nodding as she went into their room for a little nap.

Akio slumped down into a chair, his shoulders sagging. "I knew today was going to be a bad day," he muttered.

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	4. Searching and Hunches

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Searching and Hunches**

Hatori and Shigure stepped into the hospital, their faces impassive. The former dog of the zodiac actually looked presentable with his black three-piece suit, black dress shoes, and his hair slicked back.

"We'd like to speak with Kanna Sohma, please," Hatori told the woman at the front desk.

"Why?" the woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We're both extended family," Hatori answered, "My name is Hatori Sohma, and this is Shigure Sohma."

"Sohma?" the woman tilted her head, thinking. "Oh! That's right; Kanna's name was Sohma before she was married! All right, I'll send for her. If you'll wait for a bit, she'll be right with you."

The two males watched as the woman spoke into a little mike. "Nurse Miyagi, you are needed in the lobby. Nurse Miyagi, you are needed in the lobby."

The two males sat down in the waiting room, until they saw a young woman with pale skin, shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, and brown eye in a pale-blue nurse's outfit coming towards them.

"Hatori? Shigure?" Kanna said in surprise. "What are the both you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no," Hatori answered before Shigure could comment. "But is there any place we can talk in private? This isn't something others need to hear."

"Sure," Kanna said with worry clear in here dark-brown orbs, "come with me."

The young woman led the two men into an empty room for patients, and gestured for them to have a seat.

"All right," Kanna said, sitting, "What's going on?"

Hatori hesitated slightly before speaking. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

"Dreams," Shigure interjected, "that feel right, but you don't understand why."

"No," Kanna shook her head. "Should I have?"

A small flash of shock went over both males' faces, before being gone in the blink of an eye.

"No," Hatori said, smiling a little. "You shouldn't have. We're sorry for bothering you."

"Hatori, are you sure, everything is all right?" Kanna asked, as she saw the two men exiting.

"Everything is fine, Kanna," Hatori reassured the young woman. "Nothing is wrong. We're just trying to find some information of something, that's all."

"Can I—" Kanna began, only to be cut off.

"No!" Hatori said quickly. "No, this is something only a few of us know about, and we'd rather keep it that way. Good afternoon."

And with that, both men left behind a worried young woman.

**_F R U I T S~B A S K E T_**

Over the next few hours, Hatori and Shigure visited the homes and schools of many people whose memories had been wiped. Only to be baffled, for they had no leads as to how Alina remembered.

"They don't remember," Hatori muttered as he drove. "Not a single vision, nor dream."

"True," Shigure agreed, "But how was Alina, able to remember Momiji if not even Kanna could remember?"

"I don't know," Hatori answered as his eyes narrowed in determination. "But I'm going to find out. I have to talk to Akito about this. She knows more about the curse than we did, so she might know something."

"We can only hope," Shigure answered.

* * *

-Sohma Estate-

Hatori knocked on the Head of the Sohma's door, Shigure standing right beside him.

"Enter," came a female voice.

"Hatori? Shigure?" Akito smied, turning towards them from her seat by the window, her white floral printed yukata slightly wrinkled. Seeing the grave expressions on their faces, the dark-haired girl's smile was wiped off her face.

"Something's happened." It was a statement, not a question.

Hatori nodded, he and Shigure sitting down in front of the Head of the Sohma family. "Do you remember Alina Sohma?"

"The idiot woman who couldn't stand the sight of Momiji?" Akito blinked. Both men nodded. "Then yes, I remember her."

"Well," Shigure spoke, "It seems that she's somehow remembered everything despite the mind wipe."

"_What?_" came the dangerous response.

Hatori spoke cautiously, knowing that while Akito may not be as mean, for lack of a better word, she was still prone to furious outbursts depending on the situation.

"She came to me saying that she'd been getting strange visions," Hatori reported, "apparently, it wasn't until recently that she'd begun to put them together."

"How could she remember?" Akito asked in a low voice. "The mind wipe you'd done should have held, shouldn't have they?"

"We don't know," Hatori said after a moment. "I've gone around to may others I mind wiped, but not even they remembered."

"There's something else," Akito said suddenly, looking at the older man, "Tell me."

"It seems that Alina had begun to remember as of two weeks ago," Hatori said quickly.

"Two weeks, but that was when—," the dark-haired girl began, only to be cut off.

"We know," Shigure broke in, "And we think that it might have been that very event that had something to do with the situation."

"How?" Akito asked.

"Out of all the Zodiac families," Hatori began, "It was only Alina that openly rejected her child." Akito opened her mouth to protest, but silenced when the older man held his hand up. "And while that's not uncommon, she was the only one that chose to forget her child. And because she'd given birth to a child of the zodiac and the memories that were erased were directly related to Momiji, I believe that the mind-wipe had somehow tied itself to Momiji and his curse."

"So when the curse broke," Shigure finished, "so did the block on Alina's mind."

"That makes sense," Akito murmured. "But if you re-do the block on her mind, will it hold permanently?"

Hatori and Shigure were silent.

"I don't know," the dark-haired man said finally. "If her block was broken due to the curse, I don't know if it'll hold permanently. At the most, it might have to be renewed every now and then, depending on how long it does hold this time."

Akito said nothing for a few moments.

"That woman knows nothing of the curse being broken?" Akito asked.

"No," Hatori reported, "But she wanted her memory wiped again as soon as possible."

"And if I didn't know any better," Shigure broke in, "she would have told Akio by now. Luckily, he won't be able to say anything without your permission. However if he told her that, she might be seeking the both of us out to arrange a meeting with you."

"I don't want to see her," Akito answered readily. "We need to get her to meet everyone…"

"Take her to meet…" Shigure began, "But Akito, she might—"

"I know what her reaction might be," Akito assured the former dog of the Zodiac, "But I have a plan."

"This isn't going to get us hurt, is it?" Shigure joked.

"Not physically, if that's what you're thinking," Akito told the older man before turning to Hatori. "Alert the others and their families and have them meet at here tonight for a…party. Invite Akio and his family as well, would you?"

"As you wish," Hatori said before he walked out, leaving Shigure with Akito.

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	5. Invitation

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Invitation~**

-Kaibara High-

(AN: Yeah, I think I got the spelling of the school's name wrong, but I tried searching for it and nothing too helpful came up.)

"Hatori?" Yuki said, making the rest of the Sohmas and Tohru look up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here to tell you that Akito is calling the Zodiac to the Main House tonight for a…celebration," Hatori reported, "You can come, too, Tohru, but it's your choice."

"I-I'd be happy to go!" The dark-brown-haired girl stammered out at being unexpectedly addressed.

"Celebration, Ha'ri?" Momiji spoke up. "Why now?"

"I can't tell you now," the older man answered, his eyes softening towards the blonde-haired boy. "You'll have to find out at the 'party'. But I will tell you something: Keep close to the Zodiac or Akito at the meeting. Even Tohru will suffice. I don't know just what might happen…"

"Who's going to be there?" Hatsuharu asked, his eyes narrowing.

"All of the Zodiac," the older man answered hesitantly, "And your family, Momiji."

"What?" the blonde boy whispered in shock, eyes widening. "Why?"

"I can't tell you any more than I already have," Hatori said apologetically, "but you'll find out at the Main House."

And with that, the former dragon of the zodiac walked away, his message delivered.

"Momiji?" Togru whispered, looking down at the short male. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I-I'll be fine," the short male stuttered out. "I'll be fine. I was just surprised. But I'll finally be able to see my Mutti and Momo up close!"

Everyone smiled at the young boy, but no one saw the grim looks that passed over Yuki's, Kyo's and Haru's faces.

_'There's something fishy about this,' Kyo thought, 'And I don't like the smell of it.'_

_'Why would Akito want to host a party?' _ Haru thought with narrowed eyes. _'And now of all times…'_

_'Something's happened, and it can't have been good,' _Yuki thought grimly.

* * *

-Sohma Estate; Alina and Akio Sohma's Residence-

"Well," Akio said blinked, holding a cream-colored invitation in his hand, "This is surprising."

"What?" Alina asked going over to her husband. "What's happened?"

"It seems that Akito is hosting a party," Akio explained. He decided to leave out the fact that it was only for the Zodiac and their families.

"We'll be going," the dark-brown-haired man spoke as he saw his wife open her mouth.

"But—" the honey-blonde woman protested.

"No 'buts' about it," Akio said sternly, "We will be going and that is final."

"Besides, you might be able to see Akito for a few moments," Akio added, knowing his wife wouldn't pass up a chance to speak with the Head of the Sohma household..

He watched her face as she thought of an excuse to not go before the woman sighed. "All right, I'll go."

Akio only nodded. _'I hope you know what you're doing, Akito…'_

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	6. Party

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Party~**

"So do you know why Akito's hosting a party all of a sudden?" Kagura asked Kureno curiously, looking at the head of the Sohma household.

As it was a casual occasion, Akito had gone ahead and wore a simple short-sleeved dress that went down to just below her knees, her hair hanging just below her shoulders with a simple flowered barrette.

"No," the former rooster of the zodiac replied, "She wouldn't tell me anything. And I've already asked Shigure and Hatori." He added when he saw the former boar of the zodiac begin to make a beeline towards the two men.

"And?" the dark-haired girl persisted. "What did they say?"

"They know nothing, either," he sighed. "Akito didn't tell either of them anything, which is surprising in itself."

"Calling the zodiac for a celebration would have been normal," Kagura said after a moment, her cheerful disposition going somber. "But why invite everyone's families? It's not a bad thing, but Momiji's mother doesn't even know him! How will her being invited be explained?"

"She's planning something," Kureno said suddenly.

"Who's planning something?" a voice cut in.

Turning to who spoke, the two former members of the zodiac smiled as they saw Rin Sohma.

"Rin!" the dark-haired girl squealed as she tackled the former horse of the zodiac into a fierce hug. "I'msogladtoseeyouhow'veyoubeen?" (I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?)

"I'm glad to see you, too, Kagura," the older girl wheezed. "Could you let go of me? I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you're cutting off my air supply!"

"Oops!" the coffee-eyed girl blushed as she let go of the older girl. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Rin smiled before turning to Kureno. "Now, who's planning what?"

"Akito," Kureno said quietly, watching Rin's eyes harden.

"What has she done this time?" the former horse of the Zodiac growled.

"She's done nothing, yet," the once-rooster said, trying to placate the angered female. "As you know she's invited the Zodiac and their families." He looked over to Alina. "This included Momiji's mother, who doesn't even remember him."

"So we were wondering why she was invited when she won't understand the reason for the party in the first place?" Kagura finished.

The trio was silent as their eyes turned from Akito to the honey-blonde-haired woman that resembled their once-bunny cousin so closely.

_**F R U I T S~B A S K E T**_

Alina did her best to stay nonchalant as she sat in her chair, watching everyone chat and the younger ones play.

"Momiji!" a little girl with reddish-gold hair and gold eyes squealed as she tackled the blonde-haired boy to the ground in a hug.

The honey-blonde-haired woman's head snapped to the boy on the ground.

"Hi, Kisa!" Momiji laughed. "I'm glad to see you, too! Now could you get off? I'm being squashed."

The younger girl blushed as she let the older male get up and help her up as well.

_'Ignore him,'_ Alina thought to herself. _'He's not there. You don't know him. He's just a _very_ distant relative, that's all.'_

"Are you all right, Momiji?" Tohru called as she came over with Kyo, looking over the younger boy for any injuries.

Alina bit her tongue as she watched the teen fuss over the blonde-haired boy.

"I'm fine, Tohru," Momiji reassured the older girl. "I promise. Kisa's just stronger than she looks!"

The girl in question was blushing and staring at her shoes until a squeal was heard.

Everyone looked to the quartet to find Tohru hugging a flushed Kisa, cooing about how cute the younger girl was.

Those who witnessed the scene only sweat-dropped at the expected reaction.

"Everyone, may I have your attention," Akito spoke. He waited for the talking to die down before speaking again. "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know that you must all be wondering what the reason for this sudden celebrations is, yes?"

Murmurs of agreement and nods came from everyone present.

"Well, as you know, something very special happened to us two weeks prior," Akito explained, "And because there was no celebration to commemorate that event, I decided to hold this small party in honor of that event and Tohru Honda, the one who helped us." _'Although I may have had an ulterior motive to this…'_

Everyone clapped as Akito finished his speech and applauded even louder for Tohru, leaving the girl redder than a beet. Who ended up turning even redder when Kyo took her hand and gave her small smile.

_'What happened two weeks ago?'_ Alina thought watching all the happy faces. _'Wait, that's when I started to remember! But what does it have to do with this?'_

Alina was about to ask her husband just what Akito was talking about when she saw a sight that made that thought fly right out of the proverbial window.

Momiji was hugging Tohru and hadn't transformed.

_'Is this what she meant?'_ the honey-blonde-haired woman thought, her head spinning. _'Does this mean that he won't turn into an animal anymore?'_

"Akio," Alina walked up to her husband, who was speaking with Shigure. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Akio excused himself and followed his wife. He'd witnessed the hug Momiji had given Tohru and figured that it was that that Alina had wanted to speak with him about.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" his wife demanded.

"Tell you what?" Akio retorted calmly. "That my son doesn't become a rabbit anymore? That he's no longer a cursed child? I told you that it wasn't my story to tell. And what would it have changed, anyhow? You never accepted him when he was cursed. What would make him not being cursed any different than when he was?"

"But he's no—" Alina began.

"Don't you dare say, 'normal'," the dark-haired man growled. "Don't. You. _Dare_. Even when he was cursed, he was just as normal as any other boy. His only flaw was that he grew up too early because of the curse. You could never see the child past the curse."

Neither man nor woman heard the voices nearing the area they were.

Alina was about to protest, but her husband cut her off once more.

"Did you know that it was because of Momiji that your memory was erased?" Akio asked rhetorically. He continued without waiting for his wife's response. "He was only three when you'd gotten so ill that you couldn't even bear to look at him. I asked Momiji if I could have your mind wiped. I told him that you were sick and that the only way to get better was for you to forget him."

Alina said nothing and averted her eyes.

"Do you know what he said?" Akio asked his wife. "He said that he wanted you to feel better. So he gave his consent for your mind wipe. He loved you and he still probably does! Why don't you understand?"

After hearing what her husband said, the blonde-haired woman began to feel a little guilty about treating her son the way she did as well as what she said.

A gasp was heard.

Both husband and wife spun around to find Momiji standing behind the pair, tears welling up in his eyes. Hatsuharu stood just behind the younger boy, his face impassive as he placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"She knows?" the former bunny of the zodiac whispered in horror.

Akio's eyes softened as he ran over to his son. "How much did the two of you hear, Momiji?"

"Everything from the moment you began explaining that it was Momiji's decision to have Aunt Alina's memory erased," the former Ox of the zodiac answered quietly.

Akio closed his eyes in remorse before opening them and looked into his son's copper eyes that were so like Alina's own. "I'm so sorry, Momiji. Can you forgive me?" Akio apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything without your permission."

Momiji just smiled softly through his tears. He walked up to his father and hugged the older man around the waist, burying his face into Akio's chest.

(AN: I don't know exactly what Momiji's height is compared to his father's, but here I've made it so that his full height at the age he is now only goes to just about mid-chest on Akio.)

"It's okay, Papa," Momiji whispered into the older male's chest. "I understand."

No one noticed Haru slipping away silently.

The dark-haired male's eyes filled with tears as he clutched his son tighter to him, both whispering 'I love you' to each other over and over.

Seeing the sweet scene struck a chord within Alina. She's watched how her husband had run to _that boy_ and held him as though there were no tomorrow.

Alina was about to open her mouth, when they were all interrupted by a small cough.

The three looked up to find Shigure smiling softly at the sight of both father and son, though it faltered when his gaze landed on her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment," the former dog of the zodiac apologized. "But Akito is calling everyone back to the courtyard."**  
**

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	7. Explanation

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Explanation~**

The chatter slowly dies down as they watched Shigure go over to Akito with a grim expression and whisper to the girl quietly.

Everyone began looking at each other, muttering amongst themselves about what could have happened.

Shigure was often considered Akito's messenger within the family. So whatever message he had that could have put that look on his face, couldn't be good.

It was then that Haru came back to the courtyard with Akio and Momiji behind him, the older man carrying his son on his back. Alina walking behind them with a pensive look on her face.

People smiled at the sight before remembering that Momiji's mother was there and didn't know anything. But just as the protests were about to begin, Akito walked to the very center of the courtyard.

"May I have your attention once more," the dark-haired girl addressed everyone. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm afraid I must call this entire family to a meeting."

The muttering began once again, fearful looks appearing on some faces.

Akito held her hand up, silencing the whispers. "I know it is sudden," she told everyone, "But something has come up and a meeting is necessary to sort this matter out."

And with that they all stepped into the home of Akito Sohma.

**_F R U I T S~B A S K E T_**

Kagura turned to the former rooster. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Kureno could only shake his head, puzzled and worried. "Akito hasn't told me anything," he glanced at two thirds of the Mabudachi Trio; namely Shigure and Hatori, as Ayame wasn't in sight. "But I think Shigure and Hatori know something that we don't."

"But what could be so important that we need a family meeting?" Kagura panicked.

"Because Momiji's mother remembered everything," came the response.

The two turned around to see Haru coming over to them.

"Haru!" the former boar squealed before the meaning of the younger boy's words finally sunk into her mind. 'She remembered? How? I thought once Hatori wiped their minds, that was that!"

"I don't know how," the former ox answered, "But I think that's why Akito called the meeting. She knows that Alina knows everything."

And with that, silence fell upon them as they all walked into the building.

* * *

The all the Sohmas and Tohru all sat on a polished bamboo-wood floor within a large and spacious room.

Akito sat at the head of the room with all the former members of the zodiac sitting on either side of her. The families of the zodiac sat along the walls in a perfect four-sided figure. And although Tohru wasn't a member of the zodiac, she was allowed to sit up front with them.

"Alina Sohma," Akito called into the silent room.

Silently, the honey-blonde woman walked to the center of the room and sat down in front of the line of fourteen.

"As you all know," the head of the Sohma house spoke, "Hatori wiped the minds of those that either knew of our secret or those that I ordered to be mind-wiped."

There were a few nods, but for the most part, everyone listened as the dark-haired girl spoke.

"And as you know," Akito continued, "Alina Sohma rejected her son from the moment he was born, claiming that he was an _abomination_. A _mistake_. Of course, we all know that she had then fallen ill, resulting in wiping her mind of all memories of Momiji."

Outraged whispers broke out in the room and thirteen of the fourteen faces in the line at the front of the room had no expression. Tohru only looked at Alina with sorrow and pity.

"However," the dark-haired girl raised her hand to stop the murmurs, "there has been an unforeseen complication." She looked at Hatori and gestured for him to speak.

"It seems," Hatori reported, "that two weeks prior, on the very day we broke free of the Curse, the block placed on Alina's memories broke, allowing her to remember. I have checked on the others I've wiped, but none have remembered as Alina had done."

Gasps were heard in the room, throughout Hatori's explanation.

"Unfortunately," Hatori spoke again, "The only theory Shigure and I were able to come up with was the fact that Alina's mind wipe wasn't like the others. The other mind wipes were all focused on making the person forget what they had seen about the curse and the person they'd seen. However, those people weren't directly related to us, whereas Alina was Momiji's mother. I believe that the block on her memories somehow tied itself to the curse. So when it was broken, so was the block."

(AN: ACK! That sounded so much better in my head that it does on here! I hope the explanation made some sense at least. If you still don't understand it, PM me and I'll do my best to answer!)

"Don't forget, Ha'ri," Shigure reminded before speaking his piece. "As we all know, when a child is born within the Sohma family, if the child was born as one of the cursed, then the mother would have the urge to become overly protective or she will reject it completely. Out of all of the parents of the Zodiac, including those that we know that have rejected their own children, Alina is the only one that chose to have her memories erased of her own child and the curse."

Whispering and muttering floated around the room.

Akito raised her hand, signaling for silence and spoke when she gained it. "And now, Alina wants her memories erased once more. But Hatori has informed me that even if we were to block her memories again, it would have to be renewed continuously. So then, what do you all think should be done?"

Kisa's mother stepped forward. "Don't suppress her memories," Akemi told the head of the Sohma house. "She doesn't deserve it. When my Kisa was born, I was so happy, but then I found out that she was one of the cursed. I knew that life would be hard for my little girl, but I still loved her, curse and all. I may be too protective of her at times, but at least she knows that I love her."

And with that Akemi sat back down where she was before, flashing a quick, loving smile at her daughter, who returned it shyly.

Next it was Hiro's mother who stepped forward. "When Hiro was born, I felt the same way Akemi did. I fell in love with my son the moment I laid eyes on him. And that didn't waver one bit, not even after I found out that he was one of the cursed. When I first held him, I was surprised to find a baby ram in my arms. And even though that should cause mixed reactions in mothers, I still loved him no matter what because he was still my baby boy. Besides he's such a cute little ram!"

Hiro flushed lightly as he heard his mother speak of her experiences.

Alina squirmed slightly where se sat as she heard the two women recall their experiences.

Next it was Hatsuharu that stepped forward. Everyone tensed as they watched the teen walk forward a few paces. Anyone who knew the male, knew that he had a _very_ bad temper when provoked into going 'Black'. They just hoped Alina had enough sense not to say anything that could provoke 'Black Haru' into appearing.

"When Momiji was born, and you held him for the first time," the former ox said, "you were disgusted with the little rabbit in your arms, rather than the beautiful baby you were expecting." Thee former Ox gazed at the honey-blonde haired woman, his face impassive. "You rejected him. And as the years went by, it just became worse. Your health deteriorated, and eventually, because of Momiji, you had your mind wiped. It was because _he_ gave his consent that your mind was wiped. Ever since then, while you were off living your life, he was in constant pain, because no matter how much love he was given, he wanted the one thing he could never have; a mother's love. _His_ mother's love."

Alina's eyes shifted to the quiet blonde boy that avoided her gaze, but didn't say anything. _'He couldn't have suffered too much…could he? I thought he'd have been happy with his_ kind_._'

However, the two-tone haired teen didn't stop there. His eyes grew darker and his tone a touch deeper. Recognizing the signs of 'Black Haru' starting to come out, Yuki was about to go over and hold the younger male back, but Ayame put his hand on his brother's should and shook his head, indicating that he do nothing; not unless it was needed. Alina needed to hear this. She needed to understand just how her decision affected the usually happy bunny.

"In fact, did you know that he would follow you around whenever he could, just to make sure you were safe?" Haru asked, ignoring the woman's copper eyes widening. "Momiji was always as happy as he could be, even through everything Akito put us through." He glared at the woman sitting before them all. "That boy has gone through more than you could ever imagine! And what you deserve isn't another mind wipe! You deserve to live knowing about the child you _rejected_!"

Seeing the warning signs, Rin walked up to the teen and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to sit with the others.

_'Have I really ruined his life with my decision?'_ Alina thought, her eyes shifting to her son once again, only to see him looking back at her, eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"I think it's quite clear as to what the decision will be, Alina," Akito stated. "Your memory will remain intact, and by my order, you are to meet with _your son_ twice a week every week starting today."

Alina's eyes widened and was about to protest when she saw her husband shake her head. And it was then that she remembered what Akio had told her about Akito's temper when orders were refused or questioned. So she just lowered her eyes and nodded her head in defeat.

"Very good," Akito smiled and got up. "Now, I want everyone but Momiji and Alina to get out of this room. They'll join us when they're done." She walked past Momiji and gave him a pat on the head, whilst giving Alina a look that clearly said, "Be polite or else." And with that, she left the room.

Following the head of the Sohmas' lead, everyone cleared out after her, the members of the zodiac, giving Momiji pat son the shoulder, or reassuring looks.

And then there was silence. Neither mother nor son said a word, each waiting for the other to speak.

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	8. Bonding

I do not own Fruits Basket in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Phew! After months of hard work, I finally have been able to finish this and publish it on the same day!

Hope you all liked this!

* * *

**-The Rabbit's Wish-**

**~Bonding~**

Not able to handle the silence anymore, Alina spoke. "What Hatsuharu said, was it true? You followed me?" She didn't look at Momiji, and nor he at her, but even he could hear the anger and disgust in her voice. And…was that a trace of curiosity?

Momiji nodded. "I did."

Alina was silent. Then, "Why?" She looked to the young boy.

Momiji bit his lip and looked into his mother's eyes. His eyes. "I just wanted to know you were safe," the honey-blonde haired boy softly replied. "I knew I could never get to know that family, even though I was once a part of it. So I did the second best thing: I watched you all from afar and made sure you were safe."

Alina watched the teen as she remembered a few incidents that were explained by the statement Momiji just made.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Alina stood at the front gates of Kaibara Elementary School, waiting for her daughter._

_"Mama!" Momo called out happily as tackled the woman in a hug._

_"Mama, guess what?" Momo told her mother as they walked back home hand-in-hand._

_"What, Momo?" The honey-blonde woman smiled at her daughter._

_"I got a really high grade on my test today!" the young girl cheered._

_"That's wonderful, Momo!" Alina stooped to hug her daughter once more. "I'm so proud of you! And I know Papa will be just as happy!"_

_"I thought you were having problems in English _(The language, not the subject itself)_?" Alina asked, looking confused as she pulled back from the embrace._

_"I was!" Momo chirped. "But Usagi-Onii-san helped me!"_

_"'Usagi-Onii-san'?" The older woman looked down at her daughter. "Who's that Momo?"_

_"A very important person!" Momo smiled happily, leaving Alina even more confused as to what her daughter meant_

_But no matter how much Alina asked her daughter to elaborate, Momo would stick to what she'd said and no more._

-Scene Skip-

_Alina stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green so she could walk across._

_Just then, a hand pushed her to the ground and she felt her purse being slipped off her shoulder._

_"Thief!" the honey-blonde woman shouted. "Someone stop that thief!"_

_But before she herself could go after the shrouded male, a streak of light-yellow passed by her._

'What was that?'_ the woman wondered as she remembered to run after the male who stole her belongings._

_But when she turned the corner up ahead, she saw something completely unexpected._

_There stood Momiji dusting off his hands, the thief unconscious on the ground, with an adult nearby calling the authorities._

_Turning his head, the honey-blonde haired boy saw his mother approach him with a bemused expression painted on her face._

_Leaning down, the Rabbit of the zodiac picked up Alina's bag and handed it over to her with a smile._

_"Thank you," the older woman said, looking at the teen in concern. "Are you all right? You didn't get hurt, did you?"_

_"Nope!" Momiji smiled. "My cousins have been teaching me and some of my other cousins how to fight just in case we get into some kind of situation." It was then that he noticed the state of his mother's hand and legs. "But it looks like you were hurt by him. C'mon, I can help." _

_And with that, the bubbly boy dragged his unknowing mother to the nearest bench and proceeded to clean and bandage his mother's wounds with the small first-aid kit he carried in his little tote-bag._

-End Flashback-

* * *

_'He really did take care of us,' _Alina thought, tears gathering in her eyes. _'And I…I treated him so badly…' _Alina stood from her seiza and walked over the quiet boy she now acknowledged as her son.

She bent down, and Momiji thinking that she was about to hit him or say something equally hurtful, closed his eyes in anticipation. Those copper orbs, however, popped open when he felt arms wrapping around him instead and tears falling into his hair.

"I'm so sorry," Alina wept softly. "I'm so sorry for everything I've made you go through."

"Mutti…" Momiji's eyes widened as he leaned into her embrace and wept alongside his mother.

Neither noticed the shoji door sliding open a crack and multiple eyes looking inside.

**_F R U I T S~B A S K E T_**

All the former members of the zodiac, Akio and Tohru smiled as they slid the shoji door shut.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you, Akito?" Shigure commented, looking to the head of the Sohma house. "That was why you did all this."

"Not really," Akito shrugged. "I only wanted to show her that Momiji wasn't cursed anymore, just like the rest of us. I wasn't counting on Alina actually accepting Momiji so quickly. I was just going to push them together until she finally realized that she was still his mother no matter what she thought."

"Nonetheless, Akito," Akio spoke up, "Thank you. My family is now complete."

* * *

From then on, Momiji was seen with his family more often than not. Momo was surprisingly accepting of the fact that Momiji was her brother.

And when asked why she accepted that fact so easily, she shocked her parents and brother by saying that she'd always known he was her brother. She never knew why he didn't live with them, but even she could see just how much like her Mama he looked.

So all was well within the Sohma family. A lonely bunny found his family once again and they now would live together until their time was up.

* * *

AN: I know the ending for this story was weak, but I just couldn't say what I wanted the way I wanted to as I typed. Somehow it sounded so much better in my head…

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


End file.
